


Error Code 374

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: Based on Error by VIXX.Beta'd by Scarygamer345.





	Error Code 374

I was happy once, I had a good paying job, a good house and I shared it all with the love of my life.

Kim Jae-Young was her name. She was an extremely advanced robot who could live, love, cry and eat like a human would, but she was so much more than that to me. She was my everything and I would give my life to save hers. Lee Hong-Bin and Kim Jae-Young together forever… at least that what I thought up until 3 months ago, when everything when to the fiery pits of hell.

Error code 374 blackened my life when it caused Jae-Young to malfunction, and since then I have been trying so hard to bring her back but every time I did, something was wrong, whether it was that I couldn’t keep her awake long enough or she couldn’t move or talk and my heart re-broke every time I had to shut her down. I don’t know how much more I can take of this torture, but I can’t give up I love her too much to do that.

Another day begins which means so does Experiment Number 93. I set up the equipment and pray that this time it will all work out as it’s supposed to. I walk over to the stand that holds Jae-Young and plug in the cords that connect her to my computer. When that is done I walk over to the computer and set up the render and wait for it to finish. When the render is complete I check her to see what happened and when I do I notice her looking at me.

“Who are you?” Whenever she asks me this I grab the memory insert-er and place it over her head and begin the insertion. It takes about an hour when the insertion is completed so I take the insert-er off her head and allow her to move around the room, but instead she runs to me and I hug her with every little bit of energy I have left.

“I love you so much.” I say to her as I’m crying because I can’t believe I actually did it.

“I love------” she is cut off by a loud banging noise coming from the front door. I move so that I’m shielding her from whatever it is, there’s a loud crash and then there are C.I.A agents moving towards us. They pull me away when I try to fight them off and they plug a tester into the back of her neck to see whether or not she is legal.

They go to take her away when I push them away from her, I grab her hand and we run to my lab and shut the door. I walk over to the desk and set up our deconstruction and to activate it I have to plug the cord into my arm so that the computer can identify my wires. I walk over to Jae-Young and we tell each other we love each other before climbing up on the operating table in the middle of the room and lay down side by side as we slowly get pulled apart until we both make up a single robotic heart, truly together forever.


End file.
